Creatures in the Dark
by idevourbooks
Summary: There's always been a problem between the Dragneel's & the Heartfilia's. Maybe it's because vampires and werewolves just don't mix, but who knows, maybe it's because they use different coffee brands. And when one of the Heartfilia's youngest goes hunting for the first time and accidentally drinks a Dragneel dry, they have their own thirst for blood-and it's the blood of their heir.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I decided to start another story! I know some of you are probably thinking I'm crazy and that I'm never going to be able to manage that, but I have two things for you: 1) I am in fact insane, so thank you for noticing, and 2) that's for the future to tell! Besides, I love my stories and I work hard on them so I'll do my best! Anyways...**

** I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does and if I did, all of my ships would've sailed by now...**

**WARNING: This is rated T for a reason! Cussing, violence, and other things are involved in this so think before you read!**

**Last thing - this chapter is sort of like an introduction - a very long introduction.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter One**

**Natsu's POV**

You know what I love?

Sleeping.

Want to know what I hate?

Being woken up by a stripping pervert throwing a bucket of ice cold water on you.

"GRAY! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU FROZEN POPSICLE DICK!"

So I guess you can say I was sort of pissed off.

"COME AND GET ME, FLAME BRAIN!"

Scratch that, make it_ very_ pissed off.

I throw my now, sopping wet red covers off of me and start chasing the little shit out of my room and down the hall, cussing him off every chance I got. He turns around and flips me off before throwing the tin bucket at my head that I take head on and keep running, ignoring my throbbing head. _That's going to leave a mark._

I continue to chase the naked boy through the intertwining, yellow halls and finally get him when my little sister, Wendy, steps out of her room and gets in his way by accident. Never have I ever loved my sister so much and never have I ever felt so bad for her in this moment as she got an eyeful of the part of Gray's body that should never see the sun, but of course did thanks to his stripping problem.

My sister screams, "MY EYES! THEY BURN!" causing Gray to start apologizing and giving me enough time to tackle him to the ground, reassuring Wendy that I'd 'avenge' us both.

I put the stripping pervert into a headlock and start muttering threats into his ear of how if he ever did that to my sister again, I'd cut off his balls and staple them to his face and how if he ever used cold water to wake me up again, I'd write 'DICKBUTT' across his forehead in permanent marker and burn off his eyebrows while I was at it.

Gray then elbows me in the stomach, hard enough for me to loosen my grasp on him, and flips us over so he's crouching over me. He pulls my nose back as far as it could go with his other hand landing a firm grip on my windpipe. I grab his arms and try to pry them off, but come out with no avail.

"YOU PERVERT! GET OFF OF ME!" I yell at him.

"I'M THE PERVERT? YOU'RE THE ONE RUNNING AROUND SHIRTLESS!" he retorts back.

"SO?!" I scream into his face, moving both of my hands onto his arm that currently had my throat in its grasp, and twist my hands in two different ways to give him 'Indian Rug Burn'. "AT LEAST I HAVE PANTS ON, YOU NAKED SNOW CONE!"

Gray seethes from the pain I was causing on his left arm and he eventually caves in on himself, allowing me to roll back on top of him and start kneeing him over and over again in the stomach.

Gray, who was in his full glory, and I, who had black sweatpants on, were what you call frenemies. Friends that were also enemies at the same time. We've been that way since we were children, and the one who would break us apart would be-

"YOU RETARDS! YOU JUST BLINDED WENDY!"

-that beast. Gray's older sister, Ultear.

Gray and I both freeze and slowly turn our heads to see the violet haired girl cracking her knuckles.

"Ultear?" We squeak out in unison.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT NOW, FUCKERS." She answers and I swear I can see her eyes beginning to glow red.

_Oh shit._

Gray and I quickly sit up and begin clutching onto each other like babies as Ultear takes a step forward. We screech as she picks us up by the hair on our heads and throws us into the walls before taking Wendy's hand and smiling as she asks her how she slept.

"That woman," I start.

"Is the Devil," Gray finishes for me from inside the wall parallel to mine. We look at each other and shake our heads before Gray runs off to find his clothes and I make my way to the kitchen, where the smell of eggs and bacon was wafting up the stairs from. I hop down the marble steps and stride through the foyer into the beige based kitchen.

I spot my mom's stark white hair almost immediately in front of the stove and walk over to her, kissing the blue eyed woman on the cheek before stealing a piece of bacon off of her skillet.

My mom rolls her eyes and pats me on the cheek, "Natsu Dragneel, I swear one day you're going to eat so much that you finally gain the one hundred pounds of food you eat a day in your weight."

I stick my tongue out at her and she just slaps my cheek in response, "Nu-uh, you don't do that to me, young man. I am your mother. I spent twelve hours in painful labor for your sorry ass to come out so you show me some respect."

I hear someone laugh next to her and I turn to see Gray's mom, Ur, at the other side of the stove scrambling the eggs. "Good morning, Natsu - oh, why are you wet?" Ur asks as she pets my damp head of hair.

I growl, "Gray."

"Are you serious?" She fumes and I nod at the short haired version of Ultear. "Tsk, tsk, I think I need to make my son rub up on his manners now, don't I?"

Ur turns off her burner on the stove and turns on her heel out of the kitchen, probably on her way to terminate Gray. I get a tap on the shoulder and turn to see the mocking face of Bacchus.

"Does the baby need his baba and his dipie? Does he want me to change it for him?" Bacchus says with a mock pout on his face.

I push the drunk's face away from me, "You smell like booze."

He chuckles, "Well, morning to you, too."

I go over to the cabinets and pull out two plates, trading one of the plates with Bacchus who hands me a glass of orange juice in return. We grab some of the scrambled eggs Ur made and pluck some of the bacon off of my mom's skillet.

"Boys…" She growls at us, "Don't come whining to me when you're shitting your brains out from eating raw bacon."

"We won't," we call back before proceeding to the dining room.

"It's not like we can," I mutter underneath my breath to Bacchus who just snorts in agreement. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention how we're all a bunch of werewolves. Welcome to the family.

At the long, rustic dining table sat my red haired father, Igneel, at the head, a mean looking guy, Metallicana, sitting to the right of him with his raven haired son, Gajeel, sitting next to him. On the other side of my father sat the orange haired, go-lucky, Gildarts whose wasted daughter, Cana, sat next to. Bacchus quickly took his seat next to Cana and sneakily snuck a hand inside her bra where her flask of God knows what was hidden, and poured the mystery drink into his orange juice. Cana gave him the stink eye and he just kissed her on the cheek before putting the flask back into its rightful place in her bra.

I roll my eyes before walking around the table to sit in between Gajeel and Bixlow, who sat next to a grumpy Laxus, who sat next to Freed, the green haired man currently trying to stuff a whole piece of toast into his mouth with no avail.

Next to Bacchus sat Ultear who slapped his hand away when trying to steal some of her bacon, calling him a "Dirty Douche-like Snail". Wendy sat next to Ultear and giggled at the two's antics. Ur then dragged Gray in by his ear and sat across from him with my mom taking the other end of the table, facing my father.

My mother raises her cup of coffee to my father who raises his back before they continue on with their own conversations, never really leaving from each other's gazes though. _Mates_, I think, _they're so lovey_ _dovey it makes me want to puke half of the time._

"Yo Natsu, you going to eat that?" I turn my head to see the greedy, red eyes of Gajeel eyeing my plate and I roll my eyes.

"Yes," I say before practically sticking the plate down my throat as I scarf down my breakfast.

Gajeel just stares at my once full, now empty, plate with a frown and looks up at me, "I don't like you," he grumbles.

"Well, I don't like you either," I sneer at him before downing my orange juice and getting up from the table with my plate in hand. I walk around the table, picking up empty plates as I went, and make it to the kitchen where I begin to stuff everything into the dishwasher. Laxus soon comes over and joins me, bopping me out of his way to the dishwasher soap.

I chuckle, "What the hell, Laxus?"

The blonde haired boy just shrugs, "I don't know, I mean, why not booty-bop in the middle of the kitchen?"

I laugh and shake my head at the college student before turning around to see a disturbed Gray coming into the kitchen with more plates stacked in his hands. Gajeel follows after him along with Wendy and Cana, who place their plates on top of a surprised Gray's head.

I grab my lunch, a brown paper bag marked with my name on it, off of the kitchen counter and make my way up stairs to get ready for school that started in an hour. I jog down the winding halls to my room and strip out of my sweat pants into jeans and a light gray band tee shirt that said 'NIRVANA' in faded, dark gray letters. I throw the scaly scarf my dad gave me around my neck before stuffing my lunch into my plain, black backpack I sling on. I walk back out of my room and down the stairs to wait for the rest of the guys in the foyer.

_Seniors, huh?_ I think as I plod down the stairs. I've been a senior since September and now it's a month later, October. Wow, I _still _can't believe it.

"_You know as much as I do dear that they're still recovering." _I cock an eyebrow - that sounded like my mom…

"_I know, but honey, they don't have souls - and now their mysterious new heir is inching closer to their coming of age…" _And that's my dad… what are they talking about? New heir?

"_Honey,"_ back to my mom,_ "just don't worry about them right now. The Heartfilia's have other things to worry about than us, there are many more threats…"_

_Heartfilia's…_ ugh, I think I'm going to be sick.

**888**

I remember back when I was kid, people would ask me, "What's your favorite subject?" I remember I would answer them with Math or Science or Gym or whatever, and now I think if someone were to ask me that question, my answer would most definitely be lunch. Lunch, everyone's free period, where you get to eat and hang out with your friends at the same time. It's definitely the best period ever created.

I walk over to my friends sitting at one of the cafeteria's round tables, and take my seat in between Bacchus and Gray, who were in their own conversations with everyone else at the table. I take my lunch out from its paper bag and begin munching on my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, stopping when Bacchus nudges me with his elbow.

"Dude," he says, "we _have_ to do something for your coming of age."

Oh… right… _that_.

I'm coming of age to not only be able to take my father's place if needed, but also to find my mate that I'll have to spend the rest of my life with.

There's only two other people I know that have already turned eighteen, already having their coming of age, except neither of them is heir and only one has found their mate.

Those lucky guys are Laxus and Bacchus. Laxus turned eighteen three years ago and is still searching for his mate, while Bacchus, who just turned eighteen in September, has his sights set on a certain alcoholic. It's sort of a 'win or lose' situation, this entire 'mating' thing, some people never even find their mates.

And I come of age to do all of that on _my_ eighteenth birthday.

Which is in a week.

Yay me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, "Aren't my parents already throwing some stupid party?"

Bacchus looks at me like I was a retard and I turn to see Gray rolling his eyes, "Idiot," he mutters, "he means that _we_ should do something."

Now everyone at the table had their full attention on our conversation.

Gajeel, quickly catching on, smirks, "No adults."

"No fancy clothes," Bixlow adds on excitedly.

"No behaving…" Gray mumbles, wiggling his eyebrows like a huge creep.

"And no restrictions," Bacchus says with a sly grin on his face.

I leer, "I get it… but where'd we go?"

"How about that new club, 'Fairy Tail'?" Freed pipes out.

Gajeel nods and claps Freed on the back, "Yeah that actually doesn't sound that bad."

Bacchus slaps the table, "I'm in - tonight sounds good?"

I nod my head, "Great Friday night plans boys, let's do it."

**888**

I finish tying my white boxing tape around my hands along with stringing my scarf around my waist before heading out of the boy's locker room and into the school's weight room, where Magnolia High School's Boys Boxing Club met.

I walk through the room where the Club's members were lifting and exercising, stopping behind Gajeel who stood in the corner of the boxing ring with his clipboard in hand, keeping down the score of the match that was currently going on.

"Who's winning?" I ask as I look at the two guys circling each other, neither one brave enough to hit the other.

He sighs, "Neither."

I nod my head and watch as the two continue to circle each other, both flinching when the other jabs his hand out, nowhere near the other. "Want me to pick a different match?" I suggest to the bored boy who was clicking his pen on and off with his forehead.

Gajeel rips their paper off and crumbles it into a tiny ball, throwing it behind him as he replies with, "Please do."

I look around the gym in search of two good candidates, my eyes stopping when they spot the black and blonde heads of two Juniors lifting in the corner.

"You two," I call to the two guys, getting their curious stares my way in return, "fight." I command.

They quickly glance at each other before shrugging and sliding under the blue ropes along the perimeter of the ring, inside. I walk over to where we kept the boxing equipment and throw them their gloves. The blonde puts them on, but the other one just holds them in his hands, not doing anything.

"Hey!" I call to the black haired kid, "Uh…"

"Rogue," Gajeel reminds me.

"Rogue! Put on your gloves and get ready to practice!" I bark at him.

"No," the blonde kid answers for Rogue, "we won't fight."

I raise my eyebrows and tilt my head to the side, "Really? And why's that?"

The kid smirks, "Because it's unfair."

I narrow my eyes at him, "How?"

"It's simple, you and red eyes never fight anyone. Where does it say that the Head Boxers don't fight, but can coordinate all the matches that happen here?" He argues.

I smirk, "Are you challenging me?"

He clicks his tongue, "I might be."

I stare back at my friend who turned around to face me, looking like he was about to break the clipboard clutched in his hands. "Gajeel," I start, "change the match to me and blondie over there."

"Sting," the boy pipes up, "my name's Sting."

I begin to walk along the siding of the ring when I feel Gajeel put a hand on my shoulder as he mumbles into my ear, "Hold back, okay? We don't need any deaths here."

I grin maliciously at him, "I'll try."

I slip under the ropes into the ring, rejecting the boxing gloves Rogue offers me. He then slides out and leans against the ring's walls in anticipation of watching his friend fight. Sting puts his hands on either side of his face in his boxing stance while I just stand there with my arms hanging lazily at my sides.

"You ready, _Sting?_" I sneer at the jumpy blonde.

He shakes his head, "You have no idea what you just got yourself into, Dragneel."

"Not as much as you," I mutter darkly.

Gajeel blows the whistle signaling that the fight had begun.

Sting automatically dashes over to me, bringing his fist in to hook my head, but I expected he'd do that by the way his muscles tensed before disengaging the tightness in his arm to throw his fist forward.

I caught his glove in mid-air and smiled at his surprised face. I made a fist with my other hand and threw his move back at him, slamming my bare fist to the side of his head, making him immediately crumple to the floor unconscious.

I pick up the blonde as easily as if he were a sack of potatoes and drag him out of the ring to the Nurse's Office with Rogue trailing behind me. When we arrive, she doesn't seem surprised to have someone from the Boxing Club come in, actually a little exasperated since in the other plastic chairs sat members of practically every after school activity - the Baseball Team, Melee Club, Boys Lacrosse Team, and Girls Soccer Team with their escorts standing in front of them, filling out the paperwork of what had happened. I take one of the forms before dropping Sting into the seat next to one of the kids from the baseball team whose two front teeth were missing.

I wince, "Ouch," I turn around and look at my friends who filled out the papers for their injured teammates. "Hey Freed?" I ask the green haired boy next to me, "What happened to your guy?"

Freed looks up from his paperwork and sighs, "Bixlow was doing a fast ball and this idiot moved at the last second, making the ball hit out his two front teeth instead of his position at batting."

"Probably did both - this guy wouldn't want to come back to your team for nothing, now," I joke with Freed who just chuckles and shakes his head as he continues to fill out his paperwork.

I glance around the room to see the kid from the Melee Club cradling his shoulder with Bacchus filling out his form, offering him a drink from his flask when the Nurse wasn't looking, to which the guy gladly gulps down. The guy next to him was from the Lacrosse Team and his leg looked pretty fucked up from the looks of it, with his foot pointing the opposite it was supposed to. I watch as Gray gives the boy a pep talk before going back to filling out the paperwork. At the end of the row was a girl with a black eye with my sister comforting the crying girl. I lean over so I could see Cana roll her eyes and continue to fill out the form in her large goalie gloves. At least I'm not the only one.

I quickly fill out the form, having done this many times before when Gajeel pitted two good (or one good and one bad) fighters together.

**NAME:** _Sting_

**DATE:** _10/10_

**DURING PERIOD/CLUB/SPORT:** _Boys Boxing Club_

**CAUSE:** _Blow to the side of the face_

**EFFECT:** _Unconscious, possible concussion_

**ESCORT:** _Natsu Dragneel_

I hand in the form and leave Rogue there to gawk at the other injured people as well as my friends, who just smile and wave at him like this was normal for them, which it was.

I make my way back to the weight room just in time to see Gajeel dismiss the club. He walks with me into the locker room and starts changing into his sweats. I throw on a shirt and sweat pants before turning my attention over to Gajeel who had an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" I ask as I take my gym bag out of my locker.

"I said go easy on him," he snarls.

I shrug, "I did."

"Dude, you knocked the kid out less than five seconds in! How is that going easy on him?" Gajeel pesters me.

I snort, "I didn't kill him, did I?"

He sighs as he rubs his studded face with his hands, knotting them into his long hair, "No, you didn't."

I grin from ear to ear, "There you go! Optimism!"

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Please leave a review - like always, constructional criticism is welcome if you have this burning desire to give it!**

**Oh! And in case you have no idea who's a Dragneel, here's a list:**

**-Igneel**

**-Grandine**

**-Metallicana**

**-Ur**

**-Gildarts**

**-Natsu**

**-Wendy**

**-Cana**

**-Gray**

**-Gajeel**

**-Bacchus**

**-Bixlow**

**-Freed**

**-Laxus**

**-Ultear**

**I hope you guys like the story as it progresses and all the little twists and turns I add in!**

**Next chapter, we meet our other main characters - the Heartfilia's!**

**Peace!**

**-idevourbooks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**WOOHOO! GOT IT DONE! Ok, well, sorry if this update is a little late, but life gets in the way along with two other stories and millions of other ideas I want to post, so... yeah. Even though that's not an excuse, please forgive. And hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Meet the Heartfilia's!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

**Lucy's POV**

I waited on my bed for the sun's rays to slowly disappear behind the horizon, before waltzing over to my one of my windows and plopping down on the sill. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I gaze out at landscape surrounding Heartfilia Mansion. It wasn't much, mostly a dense forest filled with towering pines, but from my window, if you really looked hard enough, you could see a bubbling creek in the distance where tons of fireflies would gather around, lighting up the area like millions of little stars. Of course, they weren't out just yet, it was only seven in the evening and the moon was just making its way center stage in the night sky.

A shriek of a bedroom door opening catches my attention and I listen in, my heightened hearing allowing me to hear every single thing happening. It was Erza, her light and nimble steps telling me she was walking down the hall of the East Wing, with an abnormal skip in her step as she made her way to the stairs and hopped down them to the middle of the house and into the kitchen, where she started to prepare breakfast. I hear her door open again and the clomping steps of Jellal follow the redhead - he has his own room, may I add. _Erza_, I smirk, _you naughty girl!_

Another door creaks open in the East Wing, and the light, yet grumpy, steps of Evergreen sound through the halls as she also clomps down the stairs and goes over to the kitchen, leaving a snoring Elfman in bed. I smile as I think of the odd couple. They hadn't even been together for that long, maybe a few months, yet the two acted like an old married couple, always getting into one another's business.

The door across the hall from their room creaks open, followed by the long yawn of Lisanna Strauss, Elfman's little sister who really pushed him to get his act together and ask Evergreen out. She shuffles down the hall, bumping into the wall by accident because of how tired she was. She groans and almost falls, but lucky for her, her older sister, Mirajane, was strutting down that same hall, humming happily until she saw her sister walk into the wall - then she broke out in laughter and helped her sister upright.

"Are you alright?" It was a serious question, but Mirajane was still laughing when she said it, making the question sound like an answer to a joke.

Lisanna just yawns in reply and Mirajane giggles some more before dragging her sister with her down the hall and into the kitchen, where Erza was currently handing out mugs of… I believe bunny blood from the smell of it, to the chatting early birds gathered in the room. Mirajane sets Lisanna down on one of the stools in front of the island, before going off to help Erza hand out the mugs. But Lisanna must've been really tired since not soon after that, I hear a loud 'THUMP' and Mirajane gasping, "LISANNA!"

I hear everyone help the girl up and hear her grumble something about how she hated evenings. I giggle and soon enough I can hear the struggling of the youngest Connell trying to wake up her parents by jumping on their bed. From the sounds of it though, it seemed as if Bisca and Al were still fast asleep - Al's snoring almost as loud as Elfman's. I can hear Asuka's small sigh of defeat from here, and hear the five year old climb off of her parents' bed before plodding out of their bedroom, and down the hall.

I hear her small footsteps drawing nearer to my bedroom, passing the stairs as she enters the West Wing and stumbles down the hall to the third door on the left, Romeo's room. I hear her fumble with the doorknob before walking inside the sleeping teen's room and sneaking up on him, suddenly screaming in his face. Romeo doesn't seem to notice though, and continues to blissfully sleep. I can tell Asuka was starting to get agitated as she did everything to get him up - even clang the pots and pans he had tucked away in his room for some odd reason in his face.

I was so absorbed with them, that I didn't hear the conversation going on downstairs until I hear Mirajane say, "I'll go wake up 'The Beast'," followed by her footsteps clomping up the stairs. Everyone else had already dispersed, Lisanna and Evergreen went off to wake Elfman (since you need an army to wake him up) and Erza and Jellal were still in the kitchen doing God knows what. I hear Mirajane pad down the West Wing, knocking on the three doors of the only sorcerers in Heartfilia Mansion as she went, which gained her three grunts in return, signaling they were all getting up.

I hear her stop in front of my room at the end of the hall and I turn my head to face the doors that were slowly opening. She sneaks her platinum haired head in, her sapphire eyes wide and searching, stopping as they soon meet mine. She smiles sweetly at me and walks in with her purple skirt whisking around her. She shuts the door behind her and we share a few unspoken words between our met gazes.

Her eyes are soft and kind, examining and analyzing me, before she crosses the room, never breaking eye contact. She stands in front of me, leaning against the dark cherry frame surrounding the window and sighs, her chest rising and falling slowly.

"I didn't expect you to be up already," she says, but she was clearly not surprised.

I don't say anything and instead look out the window at the sky, where the navy night clashed with the purple streaks the day left behind. Mirajane already knew why I was up. She did the same thing every day, after all.

She frowns, "Was it the nightmare again?"

Her voice held a hint of sadness to it, and it was obvious to me as to why. Mirajane already knew the answer, but I nod anyway to reassure her theory. I turn to face Mirajane and see her looking up at the ceiling with a blank expression on.

"How long have you been up?" she solemnly asks.

I gulp, she's going to be angry with me when she hears this, "Since three."

I watch as she breathes out a long breath, rubbing her face with her hands, "Jesus Lu," she mumbles out. It becomes rather quiet after that, and I'm not ashamed to say I was thankful for that silence. That I was thankful to just have that moment to make sure I could keep myself contained, to keep my emotions in check.

She looks down at me and frowns, her blue eyes calculating. Finally, she asks, "You want to talk about it?"

I sadly smile, "You already know what happens," I whisper, "we all know."

Mirajane bites her lip and shakes her head at me, "Yes, but at the same time, we don't. We didn't experience it. That… that's only something you know. You're the one who knows how you felt, every single detail that led up to that, so if you need to speak your mind, if you need to let those emotions out so they don't weigh as much as your shoulders, we're here for you."

"I know, and thank you, but… something's I'd rather not poison your mind with. I'd rather have a happy family to be with that one that hurts." I say admittedly.

"If that's what you want..." she says, her voice not entirely sure if what she was saying was exactly true.

It becomes silent after that, and I can finally feel the seriousness of the air around me, knowing that most of it was coming from me. I also know that if I didn't change my attitude fast enough, Mirajane would be like this all day, serious and dark, but that would be going against practically everything she was. So quickly, I try to lighten the atmosphere.

I laugh.

I smile and laugh and act like who I was, a teenage girl chatting with a friend, "We sound so eighteenth century when we talk all serious like that."

She giggles along with me, "I know!"

I slide off of the sill and loop my arm through hers, looking up at the ceiling as if remembering something, "It was sort of like back in the old days…"

Mirajane rolls her eyes at me, "What are you talking about, Lu? You were born in 1996, not 1796."

I sigh, "I know."

She giggles at me as she begins to drag me out of my room and down the dimly lit hall - whose black tiled floors and dark cherry wood walls were practically the highlights of my childhood - to the wooden stairs, "Have you been watching too many of those cheesy vampire shows?"

I shrug, "Maybe…"

Mirajane groans in response, to which I quickly defend myself, "Hey, I'm sorry, but those Salvatore brothers are hot!"

Mirajane closes her eyes and moans, "Ugh! You're right! Why can't vampires look like that in real life?"

I laugh as we begin to descend down the stairs, "I don't know, Mira, I don't know."

She groans, "I mean, then it'd probably be so much _easier_ to find a mate!"

I cringe and scrunch up my face, "Don't remind me of that, please - I have enough to worry about with my coming of age."

Mirajane sighs, "I know, but it's not like you can avoid it! You're going to turn eighteen eventually! Which is in how many months?"

I moan, "New Year's Eve. My birthday's on New Year's Eve, Mira."

"Besides," she starts as we reach the last step of the stairs and squeezes my shoulders tightly, "you should be excited! You're going to be able to take your rightful place as our Leader! Sure, it's a little nerve racking, and add on the pressure to find a mate it may seem _unbearable_-"

"Not helping, Mira."

"-but I was never made our Leader when I turned eighteen. All I got was the ability to find a mate, but even I haven't found Mr. Right and it's been how many years? Two?"_ Still not helping… _"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't be dreading your coming of age, you should embrace it! All this really is, is just a new chapter of your life starting - an adventure waiting to happen! So have fun! And don't think negatively about it - it really does change your life."

I take in what Mira says before allowing a small smile to form on my lips, "Thanks," I mumble.

Mirajane just squeals before hugging me, ranting on and on about how fun it was going to be and how she couldn't wait. I eventually wiggle out of her grasp and we walk into the kitchen, where on one of the black granite counters in the corner of the room, sat Erza, making out with Jellal.

I peek at Mirajane from the corner of my eye, and we share the same cunning look before training our gazes back to the redhead being ravished by the blue haired man.

When Erza begins to play with the hem of his shirt, I loudly clear my throat, causing the two to spring apart - Erza whamming her head on the kitchen cabinets while Jellal practically falls on his ass from Erza pushing him so hard. I raise an eyebrow at them and watch Jellal scramble onto his feet, adjusting his white tank top before scurrying away, only to trip onto his face from his gray sweat pants that were just too long.

I then turn my attention to Erza, who was currently rubbing the back of her head with a pout on her face. I give her the up-down and notice how her shorts were no longer on, revealing her hot pink, lacy underwear she only wore for 'special occasions', and that the left, sky blue spaghetti strap of her tank top was hanging off of her shoulder.

I glance at Mira who glances at me, and know she was thinking the same thing I was thinking: Interrogation.

I walk around the island in the middle of the kitchen, picking up Erza's shorts that were thrown onto the floor while I was at it, and stand in front of the scarlet haired girl. She bounces off of the counter and takes her shorts when I offer them to her, sliding on the black Bermuda's before turning around to open up one of the cabinets and take down a mug.

When Erza faces us again, Mirajane and I have already cornered her, ready to put our Interrogation into action. Erza seems to have pieced it together since she's nervously glancing back and forth between me and the white haired beauty, weighing her options of who she would succeed to get past and who she would have to clash with.

But lucky for Erza, in that very moment a teenage boy was walking into the kitchen, looking at us like we were a bunch of weirdo's, and asked me where the bunny blood was.

I sigh, "Really Romeo? Right now?"

The dark haired boy just shrugs, "I'm hungry! What can I say?"

I roll my eyes at him before narrowing my eyes at Erza, "Next time, okay? Next time, you won't be saved."

Erza just gulps and turns around to get another mug from the cabinet while Mirajane struts over to one of our two fridges and opens it wide, its crappy, overhead light dousing her in a yellow light. I watch Mirajane as she sifts through all of the containers of blood before she suddenly grabs one with a look of triumph on her face.

"Bunny blood!" She squeals in delight before shutting the fridge with the carton clutched in her hands. It used to be a container filled with apple juice, but of course no one here drinks that (save for the few sorcerers living with us) so it now holds fifty-nine fluid ounces of bunny blood.

Mirajane hands the carton to Erza who pours the thick, scarlet liquid into the two mugs, handing one to Romeo and the other to me. Romeo and I clink mugs before downing our drinks, savoring the metallic taste it left in our mouths and taking pleasure in the buzz it gave us - it was sort of like what humans called, "coffee", except for beings like us, vampires.

I watch the fourteen year old boy next to me swish the bunny blood around his mouth and sigh, "So, you ready for today?" I ask him.

Romeo stares longingly into his empty mug, "As ready as I'll ever be," he grumbles.

"What's today?" We all turn around to face the two, blue haired girls who just walked in, looking like they were about to go to war. The two females were the two out of the three sorcerers living here at 'Hotel Transylvania', and they wore cargo pants with black tank tops, and even though they were barefoot, the thick black lines underneath their eyes showed that they were damn serious about their get-up.

The taller girl, known as Juvia Loxar, had her long, blue hair pulled back into a pony tail and was making her way over to the other refrigerator, where she opens it up to reveal tons of different juices and fruit, different meats and different cheeses, and all kinds of vegetables and dairy products the girls either got from the supermarket in town (that we nicknamed, "Expensive and Worthless") or from us, given we gave them the meat of the animals we killed.

Juvia pulls out the orange juice and places it on the counter before grabbing two glasses from the cabinets. Levy, the more petite one of the two whose short blue hair was held back by a black bandana, came over to help Juvia pour the juice into their glasses. We all stare in wonder at the orange drink the two girls gulp down, having to be dragged out of our reverie by Levy asking her question again, "What's today?"

I nudge Romeo in the arm to bring him back down to Earth so he could answer the question. He practically jumps out of his skin and frantically looks around before his eyes land on Levy with an eyebrow raised his way. Romeo smiles sheepishly and mumbles, "What was the question?"

Boy, do I worry about this kid.

Levy sighs and asks the question yet again, "What's today, Romeo?"

A grin spreads across his face and he puffs his chest out, proud, "It's my First Hunt."

Mirajane, Erza, and I all cheer and pat Romeo on the back before pinching his cheeks, saying what a big boy he was now. Romeo laughs and swats our hands away before we all turn back to Levy who nods before pursing her lips.

Juvia just stands there looking confused, "Um, Juvia doesn't really know what that means, since she and Levy are not vampires."

We all pause our cheering to stop and think for a second, trying to think of how we were going to explain this to the two sorcerers. I must have come up with an explanation first, since I began to explain what a First Hunt was.

"It's basically a vampire's first time drinking human blood from the vein." I sum up.

The two girls nod in comprehension before bidding Romeo good luck as they quickly say their goodbyes.

I furrow my eyebrows, "Where are you guys going?" I ask.

Levy beams at me, "To the training rooms in the basement! Juvia and I are going all out today with our magic, so I advise you take heed before coming down there!"

We wave them away and everything goes quiet for about two seconds before Erza starts to tell the story of her First Hunt, "It went really well, except for the fact that the police came towards the end of my feeding and then everything plummeted downhill from there."

Mirajane winces at Erza's words, "I remember that - it was my first time, too. We ran so fast you probably saw smoke rising from our hot tracks."

Erza chuckles at the memory and I allow a small smile to dance around on my lips, "I remember my mother telling me about that. She said that I should do exactly what you guys did, except of course, minus the almost getting caught part."

Erza nods with a grin adorning her face, "We were lucky we even got to erase their memories before the police came."

Romeo smirks and puffs his chest out even more, "Well, I'll make sure not to do that on my hunt."

I snort, "I hope."

**888**

I part my hair into two, low pigtails and fix my blonde bangs with my fingers before looking at myself in the mirror. My black army boots ended at my mid-calf and my black leggings hugged my legs nicely, allowing me to move around in them easily. My black turtle neck was snug on me and covered most of my noticeable, porcelain skin and my thick, black belt that was loosely strung on my hips held my whip and Communicator I used to keep in contact with the others. I would be merely a shadow with my dark clothing and dark eyes, but my blonde hair would make me unmistakable.

I never did anything about my hair, though. I mean I used to, but not anymore. I know it sounds cheesy and stupid, but I kept my hair out to remind me that I wasn't alone since my mother had the same exact hair as me. It's almost as if my hair is a memory of her in its own way, so I don't try to cover it up.

I'm proud of it, actually. It's like saying, "My mother was a great woman and no one shall say anything different," except my hair's doing all of the talking. It's stupid, I know, but it makes me happy. Besides, Mirajane doesn't cover up her hair and have you seen that mass of _white_ hair? It's like she's screaming, "COME AND GET ME - I'M DOING SOMETHING ILLEGAL!"

I roll my eyes at myself before glancing around my room to see if I had forgotten anything. It didn't seem like it, my bed was made and my desk was perfect on the opposite side of the room, while the bathroom door that was left ajar on the same wall told me that everything was turned off. The faucet wasn't running and the bathroom lights were off, and my dresser was closed and none of my bedroom lights were on.

I had thrown the thick, black curtains over the three, floor to ceiling windows just in case we came back a little later than expected and the sun was already beginning to rise, so why did I feel like I was forgetting to do something? If I did forget something, it wasn't anything important if I couldn't remember it - _the balcony door!_

I quickly curse myself for not remembering one of the most significant things to do (I always forgot it either way) and rush over to the middle, floor to ceiling window, throwing back the curtains to reveal a glass door that was left wide open. I sigh and quickly close it, before throwing the curtains back over the window that doubled as a doorway.

I turn on my heel and slip through my bedroom's double doors before taking long strides down the hallway, almost ramming into an innocent, late sleeper who was just coming out of their bedroom.

"Sorry Gramps!" I call to him as I continue down the hall.

"Careful brat! We don't need any more deaths in this household!" I hear the old wizard call after me. I turn around to face him and continue to jog backwards, winking at the short, old man in a white, fluffy bathrobe with a smile plastered onto my face.

That was the last sorcerer staying here at 'Vampire Residences', and he was currently our temporary leader until I could step up to the plate. Gramps was very good friends with my parents and his real name is actually Makarov Dreyar, not Gramps even though that's what everyone calls him. He had four children, three girls and one boy, but even though they were all deceased now, they had their own kids, blessing Makarov with four grandchildren.

Two girls and two boys, his pride and joy, and the two girls were currently downstairs, practicing their magic. His grandsons though, he only saw once when they were being born, but after that, he never saw them again. Makarov was always searching for them, wondering how his grandsons turned out since it's been two decades since he's last seen them. Don't get him wrong, Makarov loves his granddaughters (no more or less than he loves the rest of us), but I guess I'd be curious, too, as to how someone of my blood turned out.

I turn back around when I reach the stairs and practically fly down them. I then jog over to one of the walls in the foyer, where I push on one of the wooden panels for it to open wide like a door, and reveal a set of concrete steps, the area being lit by large, bowl-like, florescent lights hanging from the ceiling. I hop down the steps that seem to go on forever, deep under the house, and when they stop, I walk into the concrete basement, where the high ceilings held more of the bowl-like lights and a bulletproof glass wall separated one side of the room from the other. On the other side of the bullet proof wall, there were targets in the form of people and different animals, and Levy and Juvia were firing their magic at them, showing no mercy.

Sorcerers performed ordinary magic, but each had their own special magic they practiced. For example, Levy practiced something called, Solid Script Magic, where she created words that became what they were (the word fire would actually be on fire) and Juvia specified in Water Magic - she was up to the point where she could do anything with water.

Makarov has been making me practice magic as well, and I know it sounds weird - a vampire practicing magic? That's unheard of! But I guess if you're the heir to your clan and your grandmother was a well-known sorcerer, it sort of fell upon you to know something. I only knew the basics of magic, and I knew a few spells of my own specialty, which was Celestial Magic. I still had a long way to go and the road to improvement was definitely _not_ paved, but when I took up magic I knew it wouldn't be easy, so I never complained. Even when Makarov had the weirdest people come over and teach me different things, I didn't say a thing. They may have been a little bit insane, but damn, they were helpful.

I round the corner into the weapons area, where I find Romeo, Mirajane, and Erza joking around with the guns. Romeo was thankfully in the right outfit, with black jeans that went over his black combat boots and a black turtle neck. His black, leather belt held his silver, tactical knife with the black hilt poking out of its sheath. Thank God he wasn't dumb enough to dress in something flashy.

My eyes fall on Erza, whose long, scarlet hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with her bangs covering part of her face. She wore black leggings and a sleeveless, black turtle neck with short, black boots. On her back was strapped Erza's two, favorite Katana that she polished daily along with the tons of other weapons she kept in her room. Yes, this basement filled with everything from shotguns to Ninja Stars was not the last of the weapons in this house.

Finally, my eyes trail over to Mirajane whose white hair tumbled down her shoulders with part of it in a stubby ponytail at the top of her head. She was in a similar outfit to mine, the long sleeved turtle neck and dark pants hugging her every curve, except she had black leather, high-heeled boots that rose up to her mid-thigh and she bore no weapons. Mirajane made herself her own weapon.

I clear my throat and they all turn to face me with an excited glint in their eyes. I grin, "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

**I hope that was satisfying! *laughs* I have to say, I enjoy writing this story. I enjoy writing all of my stories, but this one is definitely something interesting. Anyways, please leave a review, my lovelies! They really do make my day and constructional criticism is welcome! They help me improve which means better chapters for you! Ok, enough of me and have a wonderful day even though it's Tuesday. Why couldn't I update on Saturday or something...**

**OH MY LORD I ALMOST FORGOT!**

**Okay, so here is a list of the Heartfilias since it's confusing:**

**-Lucy**

**-Erza**

**-Mirajane**

**-Romeo**

**-Makarov (Sorcerer)**

**-Juvia (Sorcerer)**

**-Levy (Sorcerer)**

**-Bisca**

**-Al**

**-Asuka**

**-Jellal**

**-Lisanna**

**-Elfman**

**-Evergreen**

**Well, there they are! Aren't they weird? XD**

**Peace!**

**-idevourbooks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**GAH! FORGIVE ME! *cries a river**world ends**universe explodes* **

**Ahem, I am soooo sorry about not updating! School has taken a bigger toll on me than I originally thought it would and I've barely had the chance to write! And what makes all of this even better, is the fact that I'm sick! I am literally posting this with a 103'F fever, and I am getting boogers all over my computer (it's DISGUSTING ASJFKLDSFK). Anyways, enough of my 'sick' life (haha I'M HILARIOUS) and here is the third installment to Creatures in the Dark!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

**Lucy's POV**

Bright lights shine from the digital billboards hung on the sides of buildings, down onto the bustling streets of Magnolia, where life sprung from every corner in the city on this Friday night. Taxis zoom to and fro through bumper-to-bumper traffic, people roam in and out of the stores laid out on the main roads, and restaurants fill to the very brim with customers. Manholes release a pungent gas that rises up into the atmosphere and my eyes follow the wisps of smoke until they disappear into thin air. I soon realize that in the city, the moon was barely visible, much less the stars, unlike back at the mansion where the night sky was proudly on display at all times during the late hours of the day.

A chorus of horns sound everywhere as drivers become impatient, being stuck in the snail-like commute on the roads and I then have to strain my ears to listen in to the pedestrians' conversations, consisting of everything from taxes to school crushes, both of which are foreign to me. I frown as I stare down at the people below me, wondering why their lives are a complete opposite of mine, even if they weren't that different from me. We look the same, walk the same, talk the same, yet we were just born into different families, and are of course, different species. _So similar, yet so different…_

We may look the same, yet we live a completely different life than humans. Their schedules were made up of work or school and getting together with friends, while ours had hunting, training, and home-schooling along with 'family-time' squeezed somewhere in there. Their worries include what shoes to buy or what college to go to, while our worries consist of how we were going to get through the day staying under the radar with so many enemies around every corner. Their diets were an array of foods and tastes and colors, while ours was blood. Even though just hearing the word 'blood' makes my heart sing, I still want to try other things, though I've learned the hard way that change wasn't always as good as everyone made it up to be.

I can't help but feel envious of humans – they had it so easy. Life wasn't hard for them, if anything, it was more like a walk in the park while my life was a mad-dash through thorn bushes and fire. _Why were we so different?_

A hand on my shoulder gets my attention and I turn my head to face the scarlet-haired beauty, Erza, looking at me with a knowing look on her face.

I sigh, catching a glimpse of my breath as it floats away into the crisp, October air, and mumble, "It's just so unfair, ya' know?"

The brown-eyed girl just smiles sadly, jerking her head backwards as a signal for me to come join the rest of my group. I return the small smile and nod at her, following the girl as she leads me into the shadows of another building that blocked this apartment complex's view of the three-quarter moon high in the sky.

I stop in front of Romeo sitting on the ground, watching the young teen as he plays with the bottom of his black jeans before playfully ruffling his dark hair, causing him to whirl his head around and give me the stink eye. I shrug and he just rolls his eyes at me as I rest my hand on his head, gazing out at the other two people in my group who were practically invisible in the darkness, their black clothing camouflaging them _almost_ perfectly as their brown and blue eyes, along with their red and white hair, stand out like beacons on them.

I clear my throat and gain the attention of all three of my companions, Erza, Romeo, and Mirajane, before giving orders, "Romeo," I stare down at the fourteen year old, "since you are still unexperienced, Erza and I will go off and feed as a demonstration. You are to stay here with Mirajane. Mira," said girl's sapphire eyes meet mine, "make sure he doesn't go anywhere, okay?"

They all nod curtly and I swiftly turn on my heel with Erza trailing behind me. I break into a run, heading straight towards the edge of the flat roof of the building, my momentum picking up as I come closer to the drop. One foot away from the ledge, I jump, pushing myself forward as I prepare my legs for the impact of landing on the roof of the building next door. The collision with the solid cement viciously jolts through my legs, but I barely feel a thing as I continue to run, dashing across the roof top before jumping onto the next one with Erza right behind me. Muffled whispers come from a dark alleyway ahead of us and I nimbly skid to a stop at the edge of the roof, crouching close to the ground with Erza doing the same.

I peek over the ledge and spot two men, maybe late thirties from the looks of it, both with a clean shaven face and fine-pressed, navy suits that looked like not even a speck of dust was caught on the fabric. The blonde one of the two held a beer in his hand and was cracking jokes with the other dark haired man, the latter chuckling as he puffed his cigar. They were most likely two business men, hanging outside of a bar's back exit to chat in private. I steal a glance at Erza and her eyes meet mine, her brown irises' already being flecked with the red they turned into when feeding.

I slowly nod my head at the hungry girl, before standing up and stepping over the ledge of the roof, allowing gravity to pull my body back to the ground fifty feet below me. My rubber soles slap thunderously against the damp pavement as I land in a crouch, my blonde bangs hiding my face as I slowly rise to my full height of 5'4" with Erza nimbly landing right behind me. I keep my head down as I peek through my bangs at the two business men staring at us, a mixture of confusion and panic etched into their expressions.

I intently take notice to the dark haired man swallowing a lump in his throat as he opens his mouth to speak, his cigar carelessly falling to the ground. "W-who are you?" He shakily manages out.

I let a large, conniving smile creep across my lips, allowing all of my teeth to show along with my now-jagged canines. Whoever said to not play with your food should know that their words have fallen upon the unhearing ears of vampires, since play-time was the best-time for us.

"'Who are you'?" I ask, my head tilting to the side, "I believe the question you should be asking is not, 'who are you', but…"

I gradually bring my face up to no longer see them through my bangs, watching as their horrified expressions worsen at the revealing of my face. I guess they've never seen a blonde with fangs and red eyes before, huh?

"… 'what are you'."

The two men's jaws drop as they slowly back away, Erza and I advancing with each step they take. One step back and one step forward, one step back and one step forward, it was almost like a game we were playing with them – until of course, Erza begins to get tired of the pointless pastime.

I hear the redhead growl from behind me, and observe the frightened men who flinch at the sound. I can sense Erza dash past me as she suddenly reappears again behind the two men a split second later, her enhanced speed allowing her to move as fast as light. Her hand comes down hard on the blonde's shoulder, clasping him in place as her face moves so her cheek was pressed right up against his. I watch as her eyes – that were now a complete, blood-thirsty red – stare into the man's scared blue ones that gaze into hers with pure horror masking his face.

"Let's get to the point, shall we?" She growls, showing off her own sharp teeth, and before the man could let his screams touch the air, Erza's free hand tightly clamps over his mouth, muffling his cries for help. She whips his head to the side away from her, exposing his bare neck to her, and she swiftly brings her bared teeth down to the man's soft flesh, her pearly fangs piercing deep into the man's skin as blood begins to dribble down the man's neck, staining his perfect clothes.

I can hear the dark haired man's shoes thwacking hurriedly against the damp pavement and quickly dart towards the man, stopping right in front of him a moment later. The man skids to a stop and begins to back up, staring into my eyes fearfully as I take a large step forward, my long strides carrying me to stand centimeters away from the sweating male.

"H-hey…" the man starts, placing his hands up in front of him defensively, "let's not do anything we're going to regret."

_Regret…_ Something twists inside of me, something that causes my blood to run cold before rapidly boiling into a feeling I just couldn't put my finger on, but made me feel negative. My red eyes narrow, causing his dark ones to widen, and a frown begins to tug on my lips as I suddenly bolt forward, briskly grabbing the man's exposed wrist and whipping his arm back with me as I turn to face his back. A satisfying crunch comes from his elbow and yet another one when I dig my knee into his lower back, causing the man to fall to his knees.

I then cover his mouth with my free hand where his whimpers of pain were escaping from, and I lower my mouth to his pale ear, muttering in a barely audible voice, "Thank you for the meal."

From the corner of my eye, I can catch the man's eyes widening before I whip his head to the side, exposing his tight neck muscles as I lower my head down to his neck, my canines sinking into his sweaty flesh in one swift movement. A warm, metallic liquid bursts into my mouth and I can feel my body spark in pleasure as his blood continues to flow into my mouth in a slow, steady stream. I down the blood, savoring the taste it left behind as I continue to try to get more of the blood out of the two small holes my fangs created in the side of his neck.

The man's jaw begins to grow slack as his harsh breathing against the top of my hand becomes more labored and farther apart from the amount of blood loss. I take one last gulp before slowly pulling away, wiping the scarlet liquid from my lips with the back of my hand prior to tilting the man's ashen face towards mine. I grasp his head with my hands, the heels of my palms digging into his temples as I close my eyes, only to open them back up before mumbling:

"_Ab eo enim tempore__vidisti__me,__  
__Non__statim__ad__amplius,__  
__Et__non subsistet.__  
__Alius__ad__id__quod__abs te__larva__Puro__contionis__locum__.  
__Et non habetis__,  
__non enim te__oblitus sum,__  
__E__go__ iustus__volo dicere,__  
__Gratias agimus tibi._"

I glance into the man's eyes to see them foggy from the incantation I just placed on him – a charm that will make him forget this even happened. I let go of the man's head and allow him to topple to the ground, standing up as I catch a glimpse at where Erza was just finishing up her chant. I tear my eyes away from her as my insides begin to twist the same way they did before, and go about scaling the wall, finally remembering what that feeling I felt was called.

Remorse.

**888**

**Mirajane's POV**

Intertwining my fingers together on my lap, I stare intently out at where I last saw the blobs of blonde and red disappear, patiently waiting for their arrival. It hadn't been long, three minutes maybe, yet I still felt my insides twist as different thoughts and ideas fill my head with each passing moment they're gone. _It's okay_, I think to myself, _they've done these things many times before._

I begin to nibble on my bottom lip and take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Ever since the incident I've been a little more on edge – I guess we all are – and waiting was always the worst part. It may just be a few minutes wait, yet when all you're focusing on is their safe return, it feels as if hours go by – not seconds.

Before I could start to hyperventilate, I soon spot a blonde head peeking over a roof's ledge a few buildings away and sigh before allowing a smirk to spread across my face, knowing they must've had an easy hunt. _Those two are impressive_, I think, _they always work amazingly together – a great pair. But add me into the mix…_ I can feel my small smirk that without my consent turns into a huge grin that spreads across my face, _we're unstoppable._

"Hey Romeo," I start, watching Lucy roll onto the roof as she leans back over to tug Erza up, the two girl's playfully shoving each other when getting to their feet, "look at who's coming back –"

I turn to face the young teen, only to see that the dark haired boy was nowhere to be seen. I can feel my eyes widen as I quickly get up, my eyes glancing around the roof, but I find that I was indeed the only one there and my insides coil together out of dread. I nervously bite my lip as I think of how the redhead and blonde would react. No, how _Lucy_ would react – they were practically brother and sister! She'd throw a shit fit! I can feel my heart stop when I hear two pairs of feet land on the roof behind me, one of them asking the question I dreaded to tell them the answer to.

"Where's Romeo?"

I am sooo fucked.

**888**

**Natsu's POV**

Sneaking past your parents in the middle of the night is easier said than done – especially if they're a bunch of werewolves that use their amazing sense of smell for evil. By 'evil', I mean keeping tabs on where everyone was at all times.

Lucky for us, though, we have a master of stealth on our side, who's practiced this art for many years – Laxus. Who knew the bastard went to so many parties?

At first, the college student was reluctant to oblige, but he eventually gave in when I let the offer of him coming with us slip from my mouth, causing him to smirk and tell me, "I'll be with you shortly."

I watch as the boy shuts the door in my face, and let out a relieved sigh before walking back into my room. Clicking the door closed behind me, I cross the room to tug open my dresser, slipping out of my outfit into jeans and a white tee. I carelessly shove my feet into black construction boots, letting the untied laces hang loosely around my ankles, before sliding on my black leather jacket and throwing my scarf around my neck. I grab my keys off of my desk in the corner of my room, turning on my heel to strut back towards the doors where a light knock sounds from.

I swing open the doors to find Laxus standing there in an open, purple dress shirt and black pants. A long, fuzzy coat was draped over his shoulders and his blonde hair was as spiky as ever with his blue eyes full of mischief and content.

"You wanted my help?"

I let a smirk creep onto my face as I adjust myself in the doorway so the blonde could push past me and into my dark bedroom, where he automatically begins to circle my bed like a hawk. I silently shut the door and cross the room to where my king bed was currently being inspected, standing off to the side as I curiously watch the twenty-one year old do whatever he was doing.

Laxus continues to walk around my bed, his blue eyes calculating some kind of plan, before he stops near the top of the mattress and narrows his eyes at my bed. He grabs one of my dark red pillows and shoves it under the covers, putting the second one right after it. He slips a hand inside his jacket, fishing through one of the pockets and taking out a bottle with '**SALAMANER**' on it in small, bold letters.

I raise an eyebrow at the blonde as he pulls the cork out with his teeth, pouring the smoky contents all over the pillows. He stops pouring the black smoke and grabs the black comforter at the bottom of the bed, dragging it up to cover the pillows. He pours the rest of the bottle over the big lump of pillows and comforter, slipping the empty vile back into his pocket as he turns to face me with a victorious grin on his face.

"Voilà, now you can leave," he bluntly states.

I stare at Laxus incredulously, "What did you do?"

Laxus shrugs, "I might've or might've not sneaked into your mom's 'special room' to 'borrow' her spell book and make copies of the spells I use to sneak out at sixteen."

I let out a surprised chortle and I can feel my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, "You took my mom's spell book at sixteen?! Dude, that room has a ton of enchantments placed on it to keep us out – how the hell did you get in?!"

Laxus shrugs, "I also might've tricked an eight year old Wendy to tell me the reversal spell."

I shake my head at him in disappointment, though the smile on my face betrays me, "Sure, use her half-werewolf, half-sorcerer kids to get you in, even though you could've figured it out yourself. Smooth. So what? Would you use me, too?"

Laxus snorts, "I already have."

I gape at the blonde, watching him leave the room to go to the next one, whistling a merry tune as he went. I was debating whether or not to be proud or betrayed by the fellow hybrid, but I couldn't decide. He was my cousin from my mom's side, and my mom was not a werewolf, nor was her brother – Laxus' dad. They were sorcerers, who were chosen by my father and Laxus' mother to be their mates, making Laxus, Wendy, and I hybrids – half-werewolf and half-mage. Laxus' parents died when he was young, and we took him in just like we did with Bacchus, Freed, and Bixlow, whose deceased parents were once a part of our pack.

A small frown settles onto my face when I think about them – my friends' parents. They all died a little after I was born, some from sickness and others from not letting their excess transformation energy out. In the end, the pent up energy ends up killing you. By that, I mean the energy can literally make you burst into flames, or it can make you 'go rogue', transforming you into a beast that had no mind, that you lost yourself in.

Once you 'go rogue', you can never go back to the person you used to be as you only have one thing on your mind – which is to kill. And then you'd have to be put down. It's sad and sadistic-like of us, yes, but we try to do everything we can before that happens. Putting them down is sort of like a last resort really, though we've never been able to pull someone out of it, making it something we do in the end anyways. We do it to protect the to-be victims of their untamed selves.

I swallow hard and quickly shake my head out of my deteriorating thoughts, crossing the room in six long strides to stand in front of my bedroom window. I unlatch the window's lock and slide the window open, climbing onto the ledge before taking one last glance at my room. The dark maroon walls were decorated with a few lone paintings and on one side of the room a huge, bare corkboard patiently waited for me to pin stuff on it._ Normal_. My eyes sweep to where my cluttered desk was, papers filling up every inch of the surface so that the top of the desk was no longer visible._ Normal._ My tall, skinny dresser's draws were ajar with articles of clothing sloppily spilling out. _Normal._ My bed though, had a large lump in it, with a strong smell that reminded me of myself emitting from it. Weird, yet it was part of the escape plan.

I frown, wondering what on earth Laxus could've poured onto my bed to make it smell so strongly of me, but I shrug it off as I turn back to face the enormous field of green grass below me that made up the majority of the landscape known as Dragneel Estate. I slide off the window's ledge, the wind whipping through my leather jacket as I freefall three stories, effortlessly landing on my two feet prior to strolling casually towards the garage where I find the rest of my pack. It looks like Laxus gathered everyone besides the elders, Wendy (she's too young to come), and Ultear (there was sort of a vote beforehand as to whether or not we should tell the demon…).

The moment they spot me, they wave at me before heading towards their modes of transportations, getting in and starting up their vehicles. I stride over towards the back of the garage where a scarlet Harley sat, waiting in anticipation for me to start it up. I slide my keys out of my pocket, tossing them into the air before catching them and plopping onto the leather seat, placing the key into the ignition. The motorcycle purrs to life and I smirk as I place my hands onto the two handles, rolling them from front to back to hear the motorcycle rev in response.

I let the Harley calm back down as I go into one of the compartments and take out a black helmet that covers my entire head, sliding it on before glancing behind me to see the last car pulling out of the garage. Kicking up the stand, I ride out of the garage, hearing the door shut behind me as I ride after them through the streets.

I catch a glimpse of a yellow mustang with two black lines painted on the hood towards the front of our little line, meaning Laxus must've been the one guiding us to the club. Following in his pursuit was Bixlow in jeans and a black a tank, with Freed – who dressed in a similar get-up except instead of a tank, he had on a white tee with his neon-green hair back in a ponytail. They were in a dark green jeep with the back open, allowing the cool air to circulate throughout the car and _Alter Bridge _to blast through the city as Bixlow drove with his head out the window like a dog, his tongue out and green eyes wide with excitement.

After them was Bacchus in jeans and an open, plum dress shirt with his dark hair up in a bun. Cana rode shot-gun in a short and sleeveless plain, white dress that apparently "held her booze perfectly" right in between her cleavage, making Bacchus grab for the booze more than he usually did. Bacchus drove his sleek, black convertible, both of them highly intoxicated, yet you would've never guessed as Bacchus drove perfectly and Cana calmly hummed along to the music blasting from their radio.

Gajeel was right behind the two drunks with Gray riding in the passenger seat of Gajeel's 'baby' – his three ton, black pick-up truck, with a 440 horsepower engine made out of the same exact steel the rest of the car was made out of. Gajeel had spent months perfecting that damn thing – even made it bulletproof for some reason I have yet to find out – and if anyone touched it without his approval… let's just say don't touch it. Period. Both teens wore dark jeans and open dress shirts, looking similar to Bacchus except Gajeel's shirt was black and Gray's navy, matching their pack symbols tattooed on their bodies.

Bringing up the rear was none other than little old me, rumbling through the streets of Magnolia on my dark red Harley. My leather jacket flaps furiously in the wind behind me and my white tee continuously lashes against me as I zoom through traffic, going around cars as easily as ants would crawl around rocks.

A few turns later, we stop in front of the booming club _**Fairy Tail**_, its' bold, black letters having the ability to be seen from miles away. I bring my bike to a gradual stop and take the key out of the ignition, stuffing them in my pocket before kicking out the stand and sliding off. I slip my helmet off and run a hand through my spiky hair, sighing before placing the helmet in the bike's storage space. I turn around to see my friends gathering at the end of the line that stretched out to the corner of the block and stride over to them, getting hoots and hollers from them as I draw nearer.

I roll my eyes at them and shove Gajeel, who was closest to me and was currently waving his black bandana in the air, screaming, "HE'S FINALLY HIT PUBERTY!"

An arm wrapping around my shoulders gets my attention and I turn to face Laxus, his lightning scar incredibly prominent on his face in a way it's never been before. His blue eyes hold a scheming gleam to them and a smirk plays across his lips as he declares that, "Waiting is for losers, we got reservations for the front of the line." He quickly drags me away, signaling for the others to follow as we draw nearer to the club's bouncer.

A big, burly man wearing all black stands in front of the entrance, gazing at us through dark sunglasses as we draw nearer to him. He raises a turquoise eyebrow at us and Laxus just flashes the man a devious grin with his blue eyes slightly glowing, causing the man's face to become slack as he almost robotically lets us through the jet-black double doors into the inside of _**Fairy Tail**_.

"Let's have fun tonight, boys."

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this was satisfying! I am really trying to get through all of these... _intro_ chapters since after them that's when the story really starts! If anything is confusing or you have some questions for me, you are welcome to PM me and I will try my best to answer any of your questions! Please review, they are what inspires me to write, and constructional criticism is welcome! They're what helps me improve making better chapters for you!**

**Peace!**

**-idevourbooks**

**P.S.**

**Check out some of my other stories! I promise you won't regret it! ...I think...**


End file.
